


Questions: Intimacy Part 2

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Connor's questions ~ [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bathtubs, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, POV Third Person, Romance, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Connor asks her to join him for a bath.





	Questions: Intimacy Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> We're almost at the end :( one more part to come ~
> 
> This was rather weird to write since the smut I write is usually for male/male couples but I hope it doesn't make anyone cringe xD I also didn't know how to continue but this popped up and I went with it so enjoy! 
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️
> 
> 🌈Follow & Subscribe:  
> * https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBmO5AG2rJj4eHzAwrRF7-g  
> * https://www.instagram.com/moonbeann_va/

 

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

"Goodmorning, detective."

She jumped slightly, then quickly clearing her throat before she greeted him.

He leaned against the corner of her desk, one leg resting on it as his arms crossed over his chest.

"Did you sleep well?"

Her cheeks brightened for no apparent reason and she cursed them.

"I did, thank you. How about you?"

She almost felt daft for asking him that but luckily he did occasionally take a quick "sleep" of his own; his super mind definitely needed a break from time to time.

"It was rather pleasant, my memories of you briefly showed while I rested."

"Oh?" she quirked a brow up at him.

Connor gave her a small smile, uncrossing his arms so he could reach for her hand. After all this time she still wasn't used to it- her heartbeat instantly betraying her.

"Morning, lovebirds!"

"Hank!" she said flustered, pulling her hand out of Connor's.

"Don't worry, kid- you go about your stuff. Just wanted to say hi before I left for my little break."

Hank plopped into a chair on the other side of her desk, chewing on some sort of burger which was partially wrapped in paper. Connor gave him a disapproving look that he completely ignored- or acted like he did anyway.

"Break? Where are you going?"

"Since this one is going on training camp Friday, I may as well take the month off as well."

Her head snapped up to look at a flustered Connor.

"Training camp? But you don't need that?"

"Though I certainly agree, it is compulsory for all new officers and detectives to attend."

"But you didn't tell me." she glared at the both of them.

Connor opened his mouth but Hank was faster, "Don't blame loverboy, we only saw the listings this morning."

She sighed, "What a shitty start to a week- this place is going to be hell without you two."

"Cheer up hun. You got me." Gavin scooted onto the other side of her desk, Connor glaring daggers at him. 

"Oh, joy. The week just got worse."

 

  
*

 

She almost ran up the stairs rather than walked, earning her a few strange looks from other tenants but she didn't particularly care about them. Her heart beat in her throat when she finally found the door she was looking for, taking a moment to collect herself before actually knocking. A few sounds resonated from inside until she heard the familiar footsteps.

A dishevelled Connor opened the door; his hair messy, clothes torn and dirty and his jacket and tie missing from their usual place.

"Detective." he instantly broke into a smile, reaching for her hand.

"Wow, I thought you got back from training this morning. Didn't you clean up?"

He briefly looked down at his clothes before nodding, "I did but detective Reed needed my assistance with a case and things got a bit... Out of hand."

She scoffed, "He's always getting into trouble."

"It would seem so," Connor shook his head, "I'm sorry, please come in."

"Thanks." she slipped inside, eyeing the neat apartment.

She's only seen it once before yet it was mostly the same. Neat, clean and smelling of Connor; she wanted a blanket made with this scent so she could wrap herself in it whenever she wanted. Connor watched her closely, desperately wanting to wrap his arms around her- a month has been too long.

"I would properly greet you but as you already pointed out, I am quite dirty." he said sheepishly.

She turned around with a small smile, tapping her lips with her forefinger.

"Ah, of course."

He stepped closer, tilting his head down to press his mouth against hers. She sighed into it, leaning forward to increase the pressure. His mouth was cool and inviting, soothing her instantly as his hands cupped her cheeks and held her in place. She covered one of his hands with her own, squeezing it lovingly. Oh, how he missed the warmth of her skin against his. She tasted like the vanilla he smelled on her.

"Have you been baking?" he murmured against her lips.

She reluctantly pulled back with a frown, "I did, how did you know?"

"Just a guess."

"Liar." she playfully punched his shoulder.

He only smiled, leading her into the open plan kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink? I have a few snacks as well."

"Whatever you have please, I had a late sparring session and my throat is still aching." she grumbled.

Connor nodded, listening to her as she went about the details of her day. He retrieved a bottle of soda he knew she and Hank liked and a small packet of crisps, which he emptied into a bowl. He slid it onto the small island she was sitting at and seated himself on a stool across from her.

"Thank you, you're saving me with this." she sighed into her drink.

"No problem, it's handy to keep human things around."

She only nod her head, munching on a few crisps before allowing herself to look up at him again. His clothes were splattered with hints of blue and further smudges of brighter blue and red on other places. She couldn't see any visible wounds though.

"Something wrong?" he inquired.

"No, just looking. Are you okay?"

"I am. Why do you ask?"

"You weren't injured, were you?" she gestured to his clothes and positioned her hand towards him.

"Ah, no. The blood is not mine. Some of the human blood is Gavin's though." He laced his fingers with hers, thumb swiping at her palm.

"Did you two fight?"

Connor shook his head, "No, he got in between a nasty spout between some suspects from the DUI case. I just had to intervene before he was sitting in jail as well. "

"But wait- Where's Nines? Isn't he Gavin's assigned partner now?"

"He left for field training this morning after group one returned."

"Oh, damn it. I hope he doesn't come asking for your help until Nines finally gets back next month." she pouted.

"I doubt Hank will allow it."

"Good." she huffed and plucked dirt from his one cuff.

"Do you plan on staying a while?" he started.

"Hmm? Oh, I can go if you want some rest?" she blushed, she didn't even call to ask if she could drop by.

"No, no. Please stay. I just wanted to wash up quickly before you start cleaning me." He eyed her fingers on his shirt.

"Pff. Whatever," she stuck her tongue out, "Go wash, I'll wait for you mister Smelly."

He frowned at her jest but didn't comment on it.

"Do you want to join me?"

"What." she almost choked on her drink.

"You can sit with me, if you'd like?"

"I.. I don't know if that... Won't it bother you?"

"No, why would it?" he cocked his head to the side.

"No reason." she waved him away quickly.

As he gathered a clean set of clothes and went to draw a bath, she anxiously stayed seated until he called her to join him. Her fingers fidgeted with her sleeves and her teeth grind against eachother as she made her way to the bathroom. She couldn't stop the blood rushing to her cheeks; he was just taking a bath. Nothing to be worked up about. Just... A very naked Connor. Shit.

"You can sit on the little bench." he said as she appeared in the doorway.

She kept her eyes low and made her way over to it, unfortunately making the mistake of looking up to his partially nude body.

Connor looked at her at the sound of her sharp intake of breath, hands stilling on the waistband of his pants.

"Detective?"

She whirled around so her back was facing him, "Sorry! You didn't tell me you were undressing."

"No need to worry, I'm sure you're familiar with male anatomy."

"Of course but not yours! You're always covered up, of course I'm going to be shy seeing you like this." she stammered nervously.

"Ah, I see. Apologies."

She heard his clothes drop into the laundry hamper and then the swishing of water as he climbed into the tub. To think, all that separated her and a beautifully nude Connor, was a tub full of clear water.

"You can turn around, I promise I'm not exposed." He offered, a slight hint of teasing laced into his words.

She scoffed, slowly peering back to double check he wasn't. All she could see were his pectoral muscles and the curves of his broad shoulders. She was happy and disappointed at the same time. Sinking back onto the little bench, she observed the spacious bathroom. It was all white, with the exception of greens where Connor added it. Green soap, green towels, green mats ect. It was leafy and... Cute.

"I enjoy baths." he piped up.

"That's good. I like them with bath salts or bubbles. Girly, I know."

"They certainly soothe the skin." he agreed and she laughed at him, looking down at her lap.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Connor said suddenly.

"No, this was just a rather, open? Request."

"Is it too intimate?" he asked.

"Yes and no, I guess. It's not usually a normal thing to ask, but we're not taking a bath together so this is fine." she smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's okay for us to be this comfortable, don't you think? "

He seemed to relax, the tense line of his shoulders disappearing.

"I believe so, I'm sure there isn't something that I wouldn't share with you."

She swallowed, "What about a bit more intimate situations?"

He paused, pushing his wet hair back to flatten it.

"Such as?"

"You know, like I said couples bathe together, sleep together - all those things."

"To reiterate- I would share anything with you if you'd like it."

"I see." She said softly and they fell into a short silence.

After a few moments she spoke again, "Did you miss me?"

"I did. I really wanted to hold you every day." His words echoed against the tiled walls.

"Sweet talker."

"It's only the truth, detective." Connor rinsed his washed hair and a fresh scent of lime drifted through the air.

"Then you have my permission to do so."

"I'll hurry then." he took the soap and a body sponge, lathering it quickly to scrub at his skin.

She finally looked up again, cheeks burning as her hands found their way to the hem of her jersey. He wasn't looking at her as she slipped it over her head and then pushed her little flat boots off her feet. He started talking about his exchanges with the others in his training group but all she could hear was the sound of her blood rushing through her ears.

Her fingers popped the buttons of her shirt open with a quick and familiar flick of each. She pulled it off, dropping it onto the floor with the rest of her things. What was she doing. Why wasn't the heat in her face stopping her. When she stood he glanced towards her and then quickly back at his hands and then her again.

"Detective? W-what are you doing?"

She willed her shyness to go away, stuffing it down deep inside. It was okay for them to share this closeness. They've known each other quite long and she was certain she didn't want to share this intimacy with anyone else. Connor covered his eyes when she slipped out of her pants and went to remove her undergarments.

"Detective?" he asked again- voice slightly higher pitched this time.

She didn't trust herself to speak, covering herself with her hands as she made her way to the tub. She didn't look down as she stepped inside, slowly lowering herself until she was seated between his legs with her back to him. Her heart was certainly broken at the tempo it was beating in that moment. Her skin was almost hotter than the water, her hands lowering into it at her sides. She was suddenly regretting her decisions and there was no escape now to save her dignity.

"You're shaking." Connor spoke gently.

Yet she wasn't cold- she was on goddamn fire.

"I.. I.." Speak up woman!

Connor waited patiently until she could formulate a response, knowing she must be very shy due to their proximity and lack of clothing.

"I want to share things with you. I don't want you to hold back." she said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"We've been together for three months -known each other for far longer but you seem to be restraining yourself." her eyes stared at her own reflection in the water, heart still thumping against her ribcage.

He stayed silent and she wondered it this was too forward on her behalf.

"Is.. Is it because I'm human?"

"No. It's because you're you."

She clenched her jaw, her skin crawling until his hands timidly settled on her shoulders.

"I don't always know how relationships work and even with my knowledge from research, I don't want to mess what we have up."

"You won't, Connor."

"Then tell me what you want." He breathed into her ear.

Shivers visibly ran through her at his words.

"Touch me?" She whispered.

She didn't see the blueish blush on his cheeks as his arms circled around her waist and slid her backwards until she was almost against his chest. It made her swallow, god- she didn't even know if he had _all_ of the male anatomy but right now it certainly felt like he did.

His lips touched the small bumps of her spine at the bottom of her neck. Lingering after each peck- as if to savour it. Connor's hands rubbed up and down her arms, now knowing it calmed her when he did so. He wasn't sure how to continue - them never getting this far whenever they engaged in kissing and snuggling. His brain racked the countless romance movies in his database but each was so different compared to the other, making him even more unsure.

She seemed to catch on to what he was thinking, reaching for his hands and taking them into her own. She tugged them downwards guiding them through the space under her arms. Then she let them go, his fingertips brushing her sides with the motion. He could feel the electricity beneath her skin- beckoning him to come closer. Connor took her invitation, gently skimming his fingers over her sides. They dipped deeper at the top op their path, gently pressing into her skin to count her ribs. It was an odd feeling but with every rib he went higher and closer to her breasts.

She made a soft sound when his digits hesitantly ghosted over the mounds, discovering foreign territory that came with many more new questions. _Did she want him to touch them? Did she like having them touched? Was this normal intimate actions? Should he be gentle? Should he-_

"Connor." She cleared her throat softly.

"Yes?"

"You...you can touch them."

He leaned his head down, peeking over her shoulder at his hands still hovering above her breasts.

"Are you sure?" He pressed his cheek against hers, letting his chin rest in the crook of her neck.

She uttered a small yes, her cheek heating up against his. Connor let his hands cover her, cupping the soft flesh in his hands and squeezing it gently- an action that made her cheek burn even hotter against his. He turned his chin to kiss it- not wanting to make her feel embarrassed about voicing how she felt or what she wanted.

An image briefly fluttered across his vision and he applied it to the current situation, swiping his thumbs over the tiny buds that seemed to perk up and reach for his touch. He repeated the motion, watching as her chest raised to meet his fingers halfway. It sent a strange jolt through him, a sensation that made him want to...to...what did it make him want to do?

Her head fell back against his shoulders while her small hands moved to clutch at his thighs encaging hers. Her beautiful eyes blinked up at him, shy yet fully aware and wanting. He couldn't resist pressing his mouth to hers. She almost instantly parted her lips, the tip of her tongue darting out to meet his. Was he always this good at kissing or did she just kiss him too long ago?

While one of his hands remained on a breast, the other lowered to her stomach to trace an invisible pattern into her skin. It set her skin alive, goosebumps jumping up from no where and scattering quickly up and down her body. It was overly sensitive, his hand now skimming over her belly button. It made her moan into his mouth - a sound that made him pause momentarily and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"That's new." Was all he said before continuing his lovely assault on her lips and dipping his tongue into her mouth.

Her vision started to blur, mind buzzing as his fingers trailed over her hip and almost playfully squeezed her thigh. This time she held the sounds in, struggling to focus on the multiple sensations. Will they stop here, she wondered. As if he had read her mind he paused again, pulling his mouth away to kiss her cheek.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no."

"Then tell me when you do."

Connor let his hand slide up the upside of her thigh, quickly kissing her to swallow the sound she let out. Her back arched against him but the hand on her chest held her in place while his forearm kept her hips against the bottom of the tub. His fingers gently slid over the space between her thighs, testing the waters before he applied pressure. Her reactions were instant when he did so- body tensing but also wanting to move with each stroke of his hand.

He had a basic overview of female anatomy, yet nothing prepared him for the actual feel of it against him and the fire pooling low in his stomach burst into more flames. His fingers parted her, dipping into the slippery center that frazzled her nerves and pulled the strings to arch her back once more. One of her hands shot down to hold his wrist, not stopping him but anchoring him.

"D-don't stop. Please." She rasped out.

"Tell me what to do." He coaxed, lips trailing over her jaw.

She couldn't possibly voice it out loud but somehow managed to get the message across with the hand on his. He was a quick study as well, finding the place that made her arch with each bend his fingers made. Her blunt nails scratched at his skin, feet pressing against the bottom of the tub to lift her closer to him as the tidal wave threatened to burst loose within her - _until it finally did._

 

*

 

Her head fell back against his shoulder, mouth open and panting. Connor pushed her wet hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ears like he always did. Her body still shook gently as he held her- perhaps she was cold as well. The water was at a low temperature now- the time they spent inside it longer than they expected.

"We should finish washing and get out before you catch a cold."

"The water is still fine." she breathed tiredly- she didn't want to move.

"I'll help you." he smiled, taking the washcloth and lathering it with soap once more.

She remained quiet as he maneuvered her around to carefully scrub at her skin. With her vision clearing up she could focus on his features again; a strong jaw, bright eyes that made her heart jump and a wide beautifully curved mouth that made her toes curl. She also noticed more little beauty spots she's never seen before; she really wanted to just kiss them all. He smiled sweetly down at her, strong arms curling around her waist.

God he was gorgeous.

  
" _Detective?"_

 

_"Hmm?"_

 

_"Will you stay the night?"_

 

_"Y-yes."_

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Thanks for reading ~
> 
> Next part: Will they finally do the deed?


End file.
